


Exclusive

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Famous, Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral, reader is an actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Kara fills in for one of her coworkers at your red carpet premiere which leads to an exclusive with you at a later date.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 19





	Exclusive

Cameras flashed in your face as you made your way down the red carpet. The premiere of your latest film had just come out and everyone in Hollywood had come to the premiere it seemed. Reporters were shouting your name trying to get your attention and get a photo of you to put on their blogs and websites. You smiled that perfect smile that you had been taught and answered a few questions here and there.

One reporter caught your attention. She seemed more reserved than the others, almost a little nervous. You weren’t used to seeing reporters quite as nervous as she was. You usually were able to put people at ease. You walked over to where she was standing, “Hi.”

She looked up at you, her eyes wide, “Hello! I… I was not prepared for you to come over to me, Mx. Y/L/N.”

You chuckled, “I just wanted to come over and see if you had any questions for me.” You gestured to the line of reporters, some still focused on you while others had gone on to one of your co-stars. “It’s a little hard sometimes with some many people vying for a single person’s attention.”

That got her to smile, “True, I wasn’t expecting it to be this crazy. I’m filling in for one of my co-workers that usually covers the entertainment sector. I’m Kara Danvers.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara,” you told her. “So any specific questions or should I move on?”

“Uh… well… you see I’m not entirely sure.” She looked sheepish, “Everything I could ask you seems like cliché questions that you’ve probably been asked a million times in the weeks leading up to this. So no, no questions.”

You reached into your pocket and pulled out a card, “My manager’s name and number are on there. Call her and tell her that you want to set up a one on one interview with me. She’ll get the details worked out.” You began backing away from her, “It was nice meeting you, Ms. Danvers.”

“You too,” she called as you made your way inside.

Nearly a week later you and Kara were seated in front of one another at a quaint little coffee shop. Not a normal place for an interview, but you wanted something relaxed and lowkey. Kara was surprised by this. She had always pictured actors as uptight and only wanting the best of what their wealth had to offer.

You however showed up in your comfiest clothes and no entourage to be seen. You offered her a smile and took your seat in front of her, “Ms. Danvers, it’s lovely to see you again. Less nervous this time as well.”

She blushed at your teasing and said, “Well I’m better prepared this time, I hope.”

“Lay it on me,” you told her.

She began her round of questions most you had received before for other films and then she began asking you about other things. Like why you choose to do the films you did, if there was a reason behind each choice.

“I honestly only choose ones that speak to me,” you played with the cup in front of you. “If I can’t visually see myself as the character that I’m reading for then how am I expected to give a good performance. Of course, in the beginning, before I hit it big I had to take any role I could get. But after that breakout performance that had me on the map that was when I started choosing based on what inspired me the most.”

“What was it like during those years when you couldn’t be discerning with your taste?” Kara seemed to have forgotten that she was conducting an interview, she was enjoying getting to know you.

You huffed a humorless laugh, “Torture. I hate almost all the roles I played. They were good movies, and I am thankful that I was chosen to be a part of them. But I was broke and one paycheck away from sleeping in my car. If I hadn’t gotten any of those jobs, who knows where I would be right now. They were a necessity and I made a lot of friends because of them.”

“Do the people that hired you know that you hated being in those movies?”

You laughed genuinely now, “Yes. They’re all very good friends and understood why I took those roles. I’m grateful to all of them because they taught me things about this industry and they were kind to me. And they all know I love the movies, it’s just not the roles I would have chosen if I had had a choice.”

Kara nodded, “Thank you for doing this, Mx. Y/L/N.”

“Y/N, please,” you told her. “I’m not formal.”

“Y/N,” Kara tested out your name. “Well thank you for doing this with me. My co-worker was thrilled when she heard I had gotten a one on one with you. I think I had to convince half the office not to come and spy on us.”

The two of you laughed and stood from the table. You made your way to the street and before the two of you could go in opposite directions you handed Kara another card. “Call me anytime, Kara. I’d like to do this again, just not professionally.” You smiled at her gaping mouth. “Have a good day.”

“You too!” She hollered as you got into your car, watching as you drove out of sight.


End file.
